Polycarbonate materials are often processed with other materials to improve their physical performance. For instance, polycarbonates can be combined with other polymers which function as impact modifiers to produce a more resilient polycarbonate material. Fillers can also be introduced throughout a polycarbonate matrix polymer to enhance the stiffness and produce a higher modulus or tougher material. Additionally, flame retardant additives can be incorporated to improve the fire resistance ability of the material.